Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 19 - Eddard V
Zusammenfassung Lord Varys besucht Eddard Stark in den schwarzen Zellen des Roten Bergfrieds. Er drängt Eddard, den vermeintlichen Verrat zu gestehen, seinem Sohn Robb Stark zu befehlen, den Krieg zu beenden und Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon zu denunzieren. Als Eddard betont, dass sein Leben es nicht wert ist, seine Ehre zu verraten, erklärt Varys, dass Sansa Stark in Cersei Lennisters Gewalt ist. Synopsis Die Zelle, in der Eddard Stark sitzt, enthält nichts als Stroh und den Gestank von Urin. Es gibt weder Fenster noch ein Bett. Seit er in diese Zelle geworfen wurde, hat er nichts mehr gesehen, die Dunkelheit ist absolut. Ned denkt an den Scherz, den Robert Baratheon bei seinem Besuch auf Winterfell in der Gruft ihm gegenüber gemacht hatte: Der König speist, und an der Hand bleibt die Scheiße kleben. Nun denkt Ned dass es auch anders heißen könnte: Stirbt der König, wird die Hand begraben. Der Kerker liegt sehr tief unter dem Roten Bergfried. Er erinnert sich an Geschichten über Maegor I. Targaryen, dem Grausamen, der die Festung in der Hauptstadt errichten ließ und anschließend alle Maurer ermorden ließ, damit sie die Geheimnisse und Geheimgänge niemandem verraten konnten. Im Stillen verflucht er alle, die ihn verraten haben, aber am Ende gibt er nur sich selbst die Schuld. Er erinnert sich auch an Cersei Lennisters Worte, dass wenn man das Spiel der Throne spiele, man nur gwinnen oder sterben könne, und ihm wird klar, dass er verloren hat. Er denkt an seine Töchter Sansa und Arya und würde am liebsten weinen, doch er ist immer noch ein Stark von Winterfell, und er unterdrückt seine Trauer. Ned versucht ganz stillzuhalten, damit er sein schmerzendes Bein nicht spürt, dabei verliert er das Gefühl für die Zeit in seiner völig dunklen Zelle. Er schläft und wacht wieder auf und denkt voller Schmerzen an seine Familie und Catelyn Tully. Er schmiedet Pläne, nur um nicht verrückt zu werden, denkt an Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon, die vermutlich Truppen auf Drachenstein bzw. Sturmkap sammeln, Alyn und Harwin würden nach Königsmund zurückkehren, nachdem sie sich um Gregor Clegane gekümmert haben, Catelyn wird die Truppen des Nordens versammeln und mit denen der Flusslande und dem Grünen Tal nach Süden ziehen. Mit der Zeit merkt Eddard, dass er immer mehr an Robert denkt in der Blüte seiner Jugend. In der Dunkelheit der Zelle kann er ihn fragen hören, wie das alles passieren konnte: er hier in dieser Zelle und Robert getötet von einem Schwein. Ned brütet darüber, wie er damit gescheitert ist, seinen König zu beschützen oder ihm die Wahrheit rechtzeitig mitzuteilen. In einer Art Halbtraum wird Robert dann aber zu Kleinfinger, der ihn verhöhnt. Ned befand sich im Halbschlaf, als er Schritte hörte. Mittlerweile fieberte er stark. Ein Wärter öffnet die Tür und bietet ihm einen Krug Wasser an, den Ned gierig trinkt. Er fleht um Nachricht von draußen, von seinen Töchtern, doch der Wärter ignoriert ihn und verschwindet wieder. Ned erinnert sich an das Jahr des falschen Frühlings, als er als 18-Jähriger zum Turnier von Harrenhal von aus Hohenehr aufgebrochen war. He remembers Brandon’s laughter, Robert’s valor in the melee, Jaime Lannister joining the Kingsguard, and Rhaegar Targaryen defeating Ser Barristan Selmy in the final joust. Then Ned remembers the moment when all the smiles died, as Rhaegar rode past his own wife to lay the queen of beauty’s laurel in Lyanna’s lap. It was a crown of winter roses, which Lyanna loved the scent of. In his delirium, Eddard grasps the laurel, but there are thorns underneath and blood trickles down his fingers. Then he remembers his promise to Lyanna again, and weeps that he is going mad. The jailer continues to come with a jug of water each day, but no food, and eventually Ned no longer asks questions. He is sure that Cersei will not kill him as long as Catelyn holds the Imp. A new jailer arrives with wine instead of water. The voice that tells him to drink is familiar; it is Varys in a very effective disguise. Varys tells him that Arya escaped (which is for the best since Joffrey has no love for her), and that Sansa is still betrothed to Joffrey and kept close by the queen. Sansa pleaded for his life in court a few days previous. Ned reminds Varys that Cersei will not kill him because Catelyn holds her brother. Varys replies that Tyrion is the wrong brother. Besides, Catelyn has let Tyrion escape and he is probably now dead in the Mountains of the Moon. Ned accuses Varys of standing by while his guards were slaughtered; Varys makes no apologies since he was unarmed, unarmored, and surrounded by Lannister soldiers. Varys continues by telling Ned that he plays his part: a courageous informer would be as useless as a cowardly knight. Ned asks if Varys will free him, but Varys points out that he would be the prime suspect. When asked if he will deliver a message, Varys admits that he will read it and then decide if it serves his purpose first. When asked his purpose, Varys states that it is peace. Varys tells Ned that he struggled to keep Robert alive and protected him from his enemies for fifteen years, but could not protect him from his friends. Then Varys asks what madness led Ned to tell the queen he knew the truth of Joffrey’s birth. Ned says it was the madness of mercy; he had hoped to save the children’s lives. Varys remarks that he often forgets that Ned is one of the few honest men in the world, but when he sees the reward Ned has earned he understands why. Ned then asks if Varys questioned Lancel Lannister about the wine. Varys explains that Cersei gave Lancel the wineskins and told him it was the king’s favorite vintage. In any case, if it had not been the boar, it would have been some other form of accident because Cersei needed to be rid of Robert to deal with his brothers: Stannis the iron gauntlet and Renly the silk glove. Varys then points out that Ned should have taken Littlefinger’s advice and supported Joffrey. Ned is shocked that Varys knows about the offer. Varys then informs Ned that the queen will visit him the next day. She is frightened of him, but fears other enemies more: Jaime Lannister fights the river lords, Lysa Arryn is no friend, the Martells lust for vengeance for the murdered Elia and her babes, and Robb Stark marches down the Neck. Robb may only be a boy, but he is a boy with an army. Then there is Stannis who has a true claim to the throne, is a skilled military tactician, and is utterly without mercy. Most of all, Cersei fears that while her father battles the Starks and their allies, Stannis will descend on King's Landing, kill her and her children, and proclaim himself king. However, Varys explains, Cersei knows “a tame wolf is more use than a dead one,” but telling her Stannis is the true heir will only lose Ned his head. Ned asks if he is expected to serve the woman who killed his king and crippled his son. Varys replies that he expects Ned to serve the realm: admit his treason, command Robb to lay down his sword, denounce Stannis and Renly, and carry Cersei’s secret to the grave. Cersei knows Ned is a man of honor and will let him join his brother and his bastard son in the Night's Watch. The thought of Jon brings shame and deep sorrow to Ned. Ned accuses Varys of being Littlefinger’s man, but Varys denies it, saying Littlefinger is the second most devious man in the kingdom. Varys only feeds him choice whispers so that Littlefinger thinks he is his, just like the queen. Ned agrees that sounds just like Varys and asks whom the eunuch truly serves. Varys replies that he serves the realm, and the realm needs peace. When Varys asks what his answer will be, Ned says his life is not as precious as his honor. Varys points out that neither he nor the queen has forgotten about Sansa. Caught off-guard by this, Ned begs Varys to leave Sansa out of his schemes, insisting his daughter is just a child. Varys notes that Rhaenys Targaryen was also a child when the Lannisters broke down her door. As he leaves he tells Ned that the next visitor can bring him either food and milk of the poppy or Sansa’s head. The choice, Varys says, is up to Ned. Handelnde Personen: *Eddard Stark *Varys Erwähnte Personen: *Alyn *Arya Stark *Barristan Selmy *Catelyn Tully *Cersei Lennister *Gregor Clegane *Harwin *Jaime Lennister *Janos Slynt *Maegor I. Targaryen *Petyr Baelish (Kleinfinger) *Pycelle *Renly Baratheon *Robert Baratheon *Sansa Stark *Stannis Baratheon Orte: *Drachenstein *Flusslande *Grünes Tal *Hohenehr *Königsmund *Roter Bergfried *Sturmkap *Winterfell **Gruft Begriffe: *Goldröcke *Hand des Königs *Haus Stark *Jahr des falschen Frühlings *Könige des Nordens (Könige von Winter) *Turnier von Harrenhal *Visionen Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_58 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/059/index.html Einzelnachweise